Fateful Combustion
by FickleJKdreamer
Summary: Established as young new rulers of the Makai, the Tantei keep double-duty being students in the Ningenkai as well. When the Toguro Brothers make another comeback, will a peculiar ningen girl be the answer to their problems?  R&R Possible pairings later
1. Chapter 1: Normality

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**A/N: Hi! FickleJKdreamer here, reporting in with my first attempt at a full-length story. This story hit me while looking through my old account [secretlyobsessed576] and I came across my old stories, one of them being something like this one. I decided to try and pick it back up. **

**PLEASE kindly read&rate. I could use some feedback for this [teehee]**

* * *

><p><strong>Backstory<strong>

_The Makai. Ruled by the Three Kings: Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro._

_The eventual death of Raizen occurred shortly after Yusuke Urameshi's confrontation with him. It was natural he took his place._

_However, in the matter of a week, the remaining of the Three Kings, Yomi and Mukuro, after the eventual death of Raizen, met their end through unforeseeable circumstances._

_It prompted Kurama and Hiei, respectively, to take their place. And with Kazuma Kuwabara acting as a sound adviser (much to Hiei's distaste), the three new rules united the Makai into one whole._

_Although the three (honorably four) rulers successfully reigned over the Makai, it did not stop them from their other duties in the Ningenkai. Thus, they all periodically left the Makai to administer to their academic college duties, leaving the now-King Koenma of the Reikai along with his Queen, Botan, to watch over the Makai while they had departed._

_As of late, underground trouble began brewing in the deserted castle of the Four Gods in Demon City. Rituals of recuperation and plans of unknown degree have been drafted within the stony walls. _

_Change and challenge presented themselves, and the next time the Tantei returned to the Makai after a few weeks of class, news of burning villages and towns along with the slaughtering of demons reached their ears. Normally, this wasn't so bad, but knowing who was behind it all perked their attention, assuring a quick response._

_In due time, the names 'Tantei' and 'Toguro' were what made up everyday conversation of demonfolk as tension between to two forces threaten to clash._

Chapter 1

"Your 'ighness?"

"We talked over this before, Jin. You don't have to call me 'Your Highness.' We're friends, right?"

The flying Irish windmaster hovered in the air, grinning mischievously as he clutched a clipboard in his hands. He looked down at the slick-haired, chocolate brown-eyed ruler, who gave him a scowl from his lazy position on a highly-elaborate gold throne.

"Ah guess. But it's what ye are, ya know?" Jin rebutted, sticking out his tongue.

"Anyways," Yusuke just shook his head, a small grin on his face, "Besides you, what's up now?" He obviously hadn't lost his habitual look from his younger days, though his obviously-muscular physique from Mazaku blood said otherwise about his being almost 20 or 21. However, his double duties have shaped up quite considerably his oral articulateness and handling of business. Brawling was not_ always_ a number-one priority anymore. "More destruction, right?"

"You betcha," came the almost-humorous reply, "Another 20 villages near the mountains. They're REALLY pushin' it, ain't they?" Jin's face turned into a frown.

"No kidding. They're just makin' a mark."

The two heads in the room shifted to the speaker. The only human with any degree of respect in the whole Makai, Kuwabara walked towards them, his coal-gray eyes forming a resigned look on his chiseled face. His orange Elvis-styled hair hadn't changed, and neither did his burly physique let up its muscle despite his slight aging as well.

"Why _that_ face, Kuwabara?" Yusuke scoffed, "Not like the usual you."

"It just sucks having to keep track of all the towns and stuff that go down in flames every now and then," came the tired answer, "Besides, having summer homework doesn't make it that much easier anyway."

"It wasn't really your job to do, oaf. You just happened to be there."

Jin and Yusuke erupted in a fit of chuckling as their two fellow demon rulers came walking into the room.

"Not that it doesn't help, of course. Any extra help is welcome and very much appreciated," Kurama assured Kuwabara, readjusting his thin-framed glasses onto his bright emerald orbs for eyes, his long red hair tied into a ponytail. He had one of his sheepish grins on his face. "Anytime you need it, I can help you with that homework. I need to get started on mine as well…"

"Hn, you mean those ningen books I accidentally incinerated?" Hiei huffed, his crimson eyes showing obvious annoyance, his tone betraying that accident done on purpose. He still wasn't used to ningen schools, though previous orders from Koenma required him to enroll. "What good are they for? They don't have any purpose here."  
>"They're needed to keep face, shorty," Kuwabara retorted, "But anyways, still no dice on Toguro whereabouts either. They're still untraceable."<p>

"Ya sound like you've given up," Jin taunted as he floated away into another corridor. As though tipping his fatigue into frustration, Kuwabara stomped off after him.

"Anyways, what now?" Yusuke drawled, drawing invisible circles on the throne's arms in boredom with his finger, "That's a few more down."

"Well, we could send out scouts again," sighed Kurama as he walked over to a window and gazed out over the darkened realm, "We have class again tomorrow. If anything, they can report to Jin or Touya, and in turn they can tell Koenma…who will probably tell Botan to tell us," he finished with a bit of afterthought, giving an awkward grimace as he faced the lingering two.

"Sounds like a plan," Hiei muttered, "Now that we have that out of the way, I'm going out. Who knows if I'll either sleep or find something to do in this place." And he exited through the throne room's main doors. Yusuke and Kurama only exchanged looks before following suit.

***Demon Castle***

"Hm, I'm surprised they haven't thought about scouring this place out yet. It's the last place they would expect, isn't it, Ototou?"

"They already have, Ani."

"You mean _them?_" And a long pale arm pointed in the direction of three wasted corpses attached to a stony wall by means of iron shackles. Whatever remainder of clothing they had bore a tiny emblem of the Tantei's reign. "I thought they were just food."

"The fact they haven't returned to give their report on findings will surely have them wondering what's going on," cut in a muffled voice, twirling an empty martini glass of drink on a polished oak table before going up to search a nearby bookshelf, "They'll undoubtedly do it again."

"As long as we have our stronghold here, we can keep them out," Elder Toguro smirked devilishly as he walked out of the dark room lit by torches.

"Where's Bui? Out again?" asked Younger Toguro as he watched Karasu pore over the shelf's book titles. By "out", everyone knew that meant personal training to get stronger, hacking at things with his giant anchor of an axe.

"You know him. He's not much for words," Karasu nodded as he flipped through a particularly old book's pages. At that, his eyes widened, "Toguro, I think you might want to check this out."

"What is it?" asked the monstrous human as he lowered himself into a chair, resting his head on his hand. Karasu put the book down and flipped it in his direction.

"Something that could greatly help us take back what control we lost over this hell of a world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I know it's kinda **_**introductory**_** at the moment, but I plan to update this as often as I can get around to writing [*glares at majors homework*].**

**Will Team Toguro reach their power source before the Tantei have time to even know about it? Who knows? We'll see soon enough [bwaha] Please review!**

**-FickleJKdreamer signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

**A/N: FickleJKdreamer here again with a new chapter. Apologies for this being rather short and too the point. I had planned to drag this on a bit more, but I kept on hitting writer's blocks ._." Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own YYH.**

Chapter 2: Doubt

The schoolbell tolled across the Tokyo University campus, signaling the passing period for morning classes. One of the female students was quickly switching out her outside shoes for slippers, careful that her bag didn't fall and crush her foot.

"Kaori-chan!"

The girl flipped back her cascading black hair over her other shoulder to see her friend, Hyoyo, beaming and coming towards her.

"I did it!" she squealed, shaking Kaori's hunched frame wildly by the shoulders, "I asked him! I asked him!"

"Congratulations!" came the shaky reply as she threatened to fall over, "Quit shaking me and I can hug you properly."

The two girls conversed through the carpeted hallways, one in hushed excitement and the other in patience. Classroom by classroom, floor by floor, they passed other sleepy students and brisk professors. At long last, they parted for different classrooms.

"So I'm guessing you'll be with him after class, hm?" Kaori winked slyly. Hyoyo just smiled, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry. You'll always be my best friend!" she assured her, "I'll see you soon, ne?"

"Of course. Mata!"

Kaori slid the classroom door open, found her usual seat near the middle of the room, and settled down. She smoothed out her uniform skirt before taking out notes, her unusually dark blue-colored eyes scanning them as she did every morning and night. The classroom began filling with more students, and at long last, the professor came in.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Iwamoto-sensei." The usual monotonous greeting from the class before he bade them sit.

"This morning, we shall start our lesson on psychological statistics-"

Before he went on, the classroom door quietly slid open. In walked in four all-too-familiar figures: a punky guy with slick-back black hair and thick brown eyes, an equally punky-yet-taller guy with narrow chinky eyes and orange Elvis-styled hair, a particularly handsome guy with long red hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes, and the last being a rather short guy with translucent crimson-red eyes and gravity-defying black hair sporting a white starburst.

With various attitudes and a mutual fatigue, they mumbled their apologies at the door.

"Urameshi, Kuwabara, Minamino, and Jaganshi," Iwamoto listed off, "Take your seats."

As they filed to seats in the back, Kaori looked back to her notes and the front of the class. _They always come in late. Not to mention, they have a particular…scent like death._ Her nose wrinkled. She chanced a peek back at them and watched as they settled in their seats. Shuichi Minamino had promptly taken out his notebook to jot the notes now being written on the board in front of them while the other three sat back and relaxed.

As the class carried on, she could have sworn she saw Hiei Jaganshi flit through the nearby window.

***Tantei POV***

In due time, Yusuke found himself staring out the classroom window as he so often did. Kuwabara and Kurama were sitting nearby, and Hiei, like normal, naturally disappeared.

"How come Hiei never sits in a whole class?" he griped, attacking the desk lightly with his pencil. He was obviously tempted to ditch like back in junior high.

"The difference between you and him is that even though he skips, he still gets high grades," Kuwabara guffawed, a grin on his face. It earned a familiar punch to the arm.

"Quiet back there!" called out Iwamoto-sensei from up front. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at each other before going back to work.

Kurama chuckled quietly before going back to reading. However, he had finished his work early and began reading a book on Makaian myths and legends. He flipped through the aged yellow pages of demonic texts and images, pictures of demons and places long past flashing before his eyes. Just as he scanned one of the pictures' purple eyes, the professor called their attention, and he closed the book.

He looked up and around the class in front of him. As he did so, he caught sight of two curious sapphire orbs looking at him. Once they made eye contact, the blue eyes glinted a shining amethyst purple, and the girl looked away and reverted back to concentrating on the board. He continued jotting notes until curiosity began tugging at his mind.

"What's up, Kurama?" Kuwabara cut through his thoughts, "You look like you have a Eureka moment." He didn't notice his face contorting into that of deep thought.

"Take down the notes real quick," he muttered as he opened the book again and began flipping through the pages, "I need to check on something."

Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled as they grudgingly began to write. All the while, Kurama began scanning the pages of the last legend he saw. _A creature, be it human or demon, with purple eyes …_

_There it is…_

His eyes found the image he had been looking for. It was a human-esque figure clad in lithe armor reminiscent of Marth and Ike from Fire Emblem. However, the eyes were masked, and throughout the whole form, the only trait visible that stood out were the purple eyes.

_The Banishment Warriors_

_Weapon Preferences: Archery, Fencing_

_Powers: White Magic, Black Magic, Mind Reading, Telekinesis_

_Specialties: Time Voids, Black Holes, Time Manipulation_

_Only two are known to exist. Usually human in being with unusually honed and heightened awareness, they are capable of incorporating magic with attack. However, if a certain point of power is reached, Banishment Warriors are then capable of achieving the creation of Time Voids and Black Holes to fulfill their title and banish enemies into the dark abyss. They are supposedly seen during the rise of powerful enemies._

Kurama lifted his eyes in the direction of the girl again. She was fixedly staring and copying the board, not wanting to look back again.

_Can't be…it would've been too easy._

"Kurama, are you done thinking yet? My hand's tired," Yusuke grunted as he flexed his hand.

"A Mazoku complaining of hand cramps? Now _that's_ quite interesting," came the witty fox's chuckled reply as he began catching up on the lecture.

***Kaori***

Classes finally ended in due time. She quickly got up and left. She couldn't shake off the jolted feeling when her eyes met Shuichi Minamino's as though his green orbs flashed amber for a split second. If she dared to think it, she might've gone on to guess it was like he was hiding a secret, as were his other three friends.

The sun was setting on the horizon by the time she finished her business and began to switch out her shoes. As expected, Hyoyo had already gone off with her new boyfriend, leaving her contentedly alone. Heaving a sigh, she went and began to head home.

With her home being on the other side of town, it was dark by the time she reached her neighborhood. However, things were amiss.

_Something's odd around here…_

*FWIP*

In a flash, a crackling purple arrow shot through the chest of a lingering demon on her rooftop. It emitted a horrible screech as it fell with a soft *fwump* into the ground below.

Kaori tucked away her bow back into its bracelet form around her wrist as she rummaged through her bag for her house keys. Little did she know of a pair of crimson eyes who had seen the whole thing.

**A/N: Comments? Reviews? Concerns? Let me know. I REALLY want/appreciate them a LOT ahah Until next time then.**

**Always,**

**FickleJKdreamer**


End file.
